1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural gas pipe repair fitting and method for use in connection with natural gas lines. The natural gas pipe repair fitting and method has particular utility in connection with safely welding a pipe repair fitting over a leaking natural gas service line “T” fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural gas pipe repair fittings and methods for using same are desirable for safely welding a pipe repair fitting over a leaking natural gas service line “T” fitting. When a natural gas service line “T” fitting leaks, it must be repaired. In the event it cannot be sealed correctly, a pipe must be welded over it. Unfortunately, the heat and sparks associated with the welding process have the potential to ignite the leaking gas, resulting in an explosion. Natural gas pipe repair fittings and methods for using same allow a welder to safely weld a natural gas pipe repair fitting over the leaking “T” fitting to stop the leak.
The use of pipe repair fittings is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,260 to Petroczky discloses pipe repair fittings. However, the Petroczky '260 patent does not have a cap, and has further drawbacks of not being welded to the pipe being repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,685 to Stiskin et al. discloses a secondary containment system and method that prevents the escape of materials that may leak from a primary containment system. However, the Stiskin et al. '685 patent does not have a cap, and additionally is not welded to the pipe being repaired.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,424 to Sarno et al. discloses a branch for other containment shroud that provides a branch for a containment shroud. However, the Sarno et al. '424 patent does not have a cap, and is not welded to the pipe being repaired.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,337 to Torres discloses an adjustable stabilizer clamp that secures a connection between a push-on pipe fitting and a pipe used in fluid lines. However, the Torres '337 patent does not have a cap, and also is not welded to the pipe being repaired.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,916 to Cetrulo discloses a split tee slip-on pipe fitting that is a pipe fitting. However, the Cetrulo '916 patent does not have a cap, and further is not welded to the pipe being repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,688 to Landers discloses a method of repairing a flanged pipe joint that repairs a flanged pipe joint. However, the Landers '688 patent does not have a hole in the top of the cap, and has the additional deficiency of not being welded to the pipe being repaired.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,719 to Smith, Jr. et al. discloses a pipe repair clamp that repairs a damaged pipe member. However, the Smith, Jr. et al. '719 patent does not have a cap, and also is not welded to the pipe being repaired.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a natural gas pipe repair fitting and method that allows safely welding a pipe repair fitting over a leaking natural gas service line “T” fitting. The above patents make no provision for being welded to the pipe being repaired. With the exception of the Landers '688 patent, the above patents do not have a cap. The Landers '688 patent lacks a hole in the top of the cap.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved natural gas pipe repair fitting and method for using same that can be used for safely welding a pipe repair fitting over a leaking natural gas service line “T” fitting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the natural gas pipe repair fitting and method for using same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely welding a pipe repair fitting over a leaking natural gas service line “T” fitting.